Tempel von Martel
Der Tempel von Martel ist ein Dungeon in Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Allgemeines Der Tempel von Martel ist eine Anlage, um der Göttin Martel zu huldigen. Er liegt in Sylvarant in direkter Nachbarschaft zu Iselia und wird von dem geistigen Oberhaupt der sylvarantischen Kirche von Martel, Phaidra Brunel, betreut. Der Tempel von Martel gilt als fünftes Siegel von Sylvarant, obwohl hier im Gegensatz zu den anderen Siegeln zunächst kein Elementargeist anzutreffen ist. Dennoch stellt der Ort eine starke Verbindung zu Elementargeistern dar. Im Tempel von Martel fand die grundlegende Ausbildung der Auserwählten statt, Colette Brunel. Ihr wurden hier die Lehren der Kirche von Martel gelehrt, sie wurde im Kampf unterrichtet und lernte alles über die Desians und den Zweck der Reise der Welterneuerung. Schon als Kind lernte sie daher, dass das Ende der Reise der Welterneuerung ihren Tod bedeuten würde. Jeder sylvarantische Priester von Martel muss einst im Tempel von Martel von Phaidra Brunel unterrichtet worden sein, ehe er ausgebildeter Priester sein kann. Geschichte Tales of Symphonia Der Tempel von Martel wird früh im Spiel von den Helden besucht, als ein grelles Licht die Ankunft des Orakels ankündigt. Entgegen des Befehls ihrer Lehrerin Raine Sage brechen die Helden ohne ihr Wissen zum Tempel von Martel auf. Entweder, weil ein Priester sich nach einem Angriff in die Schule schleppen konnte und dort stirbt, nachdem er von den anrückenden Desians berichten konnte, oder weil die Helden neugierig sind. thumb|300px|left|Das Orakel wird empfangen (Tales of Symphonia) Sind die Helden aus reiner Neugierde zum Tempel aufgebrochen, kommt der Priester ihnen am Fuße der Treppe entgegen, die zum Tempel hinaufführt. Dort berichtet er dann von dem Angriff der vermeintlichen Desians, ehe er stirbt. Vor dem Tempel werden die Helden daher von den Desians, bei denen es sich eigentlich um Abtrünnige handelt, in einen Kampf verwickelt, als sie Colettes Großmutter Phaidra beistehen wollen. Nachdem es ihnen gelungen ist, mehrere Feinde abzuwehren, wird Vidarr herbeigerufen, der den Helden ein harter Gegner ist. Gerettet werden sie von Kratos Aurion, der in den Kampf eingreift und den Helden zum Sieg verhilft. Phaidra stellt Kratos daraufhin als Leibwache für Colette ein, und auf Colettes Wunsch hin dürfen auch Lloyd Irving und Genis Sage in den Tempel hinein, damit sie dabei sein können, wenn sie das Orakel empfängt. Im Inneren des Tempels bringen die Helden ein heiliges Artefakt an sich, den Mana-Ring, um damit das Siegel zum Altar zu lösen. Dort erscheint Remiel den Helden, der von den Einwohnern Iselias als Colettes angeblicher Vater erachtet wird. Als er davon erfährt, tut er so, als wäre er es tatsächlich, um Colettes Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Er überreicht ihr den Cruxis-Kristall, den sie bei ihrer Geburt in der Hand gehalten hatte, und schickt sie zum ersten Siegel in die Triet-Wüste. Im weiteren Handlungsverlauf wird der Tempel nicht mehr betreten, aber in einer Nebenaufgabe ist es möglich, hier der Wiedergeburt von Corrine beizuwohnen. Hierfür muss der Kampf von Sheena Fujibayashi gegen Kuchinawa Azumi stattgefunden haben, sodass dieser ihr "Corinnes Glocke" zurückgibt, die sie ihm vorher als Pfand übergeben hat. Betreten die Helden danach Iselia, wird Sheena in einem Skit Corinnes Ruf hören und will zu dem Ort mit der höchsten Verbindung zu Elementargeistern aufbrechen. Daher begeben die Helden sich zum Tempel von Martel, wo Corinnes Glocke sich selbstständig macht und der Elementargeist Verius entsteht, der die Glocke trägt. Er wurde aus Sheenas unvergänglicher Liebe zu Corinne geboren, kann aber nicht mit ihr paktieren, da er bei jedem sein wird, dessen Herz nach ihm ruft, und so auch bei Sheena. thumb|300px|Verius im Tempel von Martel (Dawn of the New World) Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Der Tempel von Martel wird im Handlungsverlauf zwei Mal von den Helden besucht: Das erste Mal brechen Marta Lualdi und Emil Castagnier ohne Begleitung anderer Helden hierhin auf und begegnen Dirk das zweite Mal. Er führt gerade Reparaturen am Tempel durch. Die Helden fragen ihn, ob er der Vater von Lloyd sei, was dieser wahrheitsgemäß bejaht und ihnen versichert, dass er keinen Sohn großgezogen hat, der vor seiner Verantwortung davonläuft. Deutlich später, als die Helden alle vereint sind, kommen sie zum Tempel von Martel, damit Emil die Chance kriegt, mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen und den Konflikt in seinem Herzen zu bekämpfen, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass er der Beschwörungsgeist Ratatosk ist. Verius reagiert auf Sheenas Ruf und erscheint den Helden augenblicklich, als sie an seinem Altar ankommen, aber er kann Emil nicht helfen, da Emil sich selbst nicht bewusst ist, was er möchte. Emil, der angesichts dessen verzweifelt ist, wird mit einem Mal von Ratatosk übernommen, greift Lloyd an und nimmt Lumens Kern an sich, den er freisetzt. Nachdem Emil wieder zu sich gekommen ist, verlassen sie den Tempel. Draußen werden die Helden Zeugen davon, wie Dirk von Monstern angegriffen wird, und eilen ihm zur Hilfe. Hierbei versucht Ratatosk wieder, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, doch dieses Mal stoppt Emil ihn. Es gelingt ihm, Ratatosk mit Verius' Hilfe in seinem Herzen zu versiegeln. Fortan ist er im Kampf auf seine eigene Stärke angewiesen. Ortsliste en:Martel Temple Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Sylvarant Kategorie:Vereinte Welt